Naruto Stars: Highschool Life and Trouble!
by Shadow 'Dragumo-x3' Senoue
Summary: The Naruto gang in highschool. Read and Review! Warning: Mature Content in later chapters. Multiple pairings/hookups. (Probably gonna scrap this and re-write it to be better)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Hinata's View

I walked into the school building scratching my side. The stupid school uniform was so itchy I hate it! At least our shirts don't have to be tucked in. I kept walking till I reached my locker where Ino was waiting for me.

"So, what's up?" Ino asked me.

"Eh, just hating the uniform, again!" I chuckled a bit.

Ino shrugged it off because I always say that. She kept talking to me, but I wasn't really listening I just sat there nodding shrugging and shaking my head. I was actually staring at Naruto from across the hall. He was shutting his locker when he looked me right in the eye. I choked up a bit and looked at Ino and got back into our conversation.

"When do we have to be in class?"

"In ten minutes, why?" Ino asked.

I shrugged a bit, "Just wondering."

Ino yawned not really acknowledging my answer.

"Oh look, here comes Naruto!" she giggled.

Naruto appeared out of nowhere brushing against my shoulder a bit.  
>I turned bright red turning my head, seeing someone peer at Ino and me from behind an open locker. It was Sakura. She shut the locker and ran up to us.<p>

"Where is Suzumi?" Sakura asked right away.

"She's in the bathroom." Ino answered sighing in a dumbfounded manner.

My eyes steered towards Naruto as he kept walking. Out of a crowd of people Sai walked from the crowd and to Naruto. His hand was slowly moving. It went from his side to Naruto's butt, gripping it. Naruto pushed Sai away laughing a bit it seemed. Sai liked to mess with guys that way, everyone knew it. I steered my eyes to the bathroom, Suzumi was walking out of it, and she was walking toward us.  
>I moved my eyes to where she was walking. There was Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Kabuto, and the rest of the 'popular' crowd. From the looks of it, Sasuke seemed to have pushed Karin into a locker when she tried to hug him. Karin used to be Suzumi's friend until Kabuto dragged her into this popular crowd. Kabuto then also dragged Suzumi's brother, Sasuke into the crowd. Ever since then, Suzumi has been trying to get the both of them out of there and that was in freshman year, now it's sophomore year. One full year of trying to win back your brother and best friend must be hard. I sighed, I don't know anything of what she is feeling but I know it's hard…<br>Ino had started to walk off, same as Sakura. They both left me alone at my locker. That happened a lot when I don't pay attention to our conversations. I was used to it because it was only fair in my eyes. I mean, what would you do if your friend was ignoring you for a total of 5 minutes or more? Walk away or keep talking for no reason? Walk away, duh.  
>Kiba walked up to me with tears in his eyes. "Kiba! What's wrong!" I asked quickly. "A-akamaru…d-died…!" His eyes watered and tears started to roll down his cheeks. "What…!" I gasped hugging him tightly, rubbing his back while doing so. Kiba was like a brother to me, and I was like a sister to him. I love Akamaru just as much as him. Kiba was so attached to Akamaru that I never really thought that something this bad would ever happen to them. I always thought that they would be together forever.<p>

-Naruto's View: Chapter 1-  
>"Dammit!" I screamed out loud, pounding my fist on my alarm clock.<br>"Fuck, it's Monday again...," I grumbled after running my finger over my calendar, stopping on April 11 (A.N.: For those that didn't know,school starts in April in Japan).  
>I walked over to my closet and put on my school's uniform and I grabbed my bag, keys, wallet, cell, iTouch, and my DS and walked downstairs, and from there, outside my house to school.<br>-AT SCHOOL-  
>Upon opening my locker, my friend Sakura chimed, "Hi Naruto!"<br>"Hey, Sakura-chan!" I replied.

Our conversation was cut short by our other friend Suzumi Uchiha who appeared to just step out of the restroom, which was about a couple of feet from my locker.  
>Suzumi rang, "Well if it isn't the cute couple."<br>"We're not a couple!" Sakura and I shouted.  
>"Yet...I know, I know," Suzumi retorted but she was drowned out by a screech, "OOOH EMM GEEE, IT'S KABUTO-SAN!" The fangirl screeched at the top of her lungs.<p>

From there, Suzumi, Sakura, and I turned to the source of the screech as Kabuto Yakushi, a senior, with his friends whom were dubbed by the school as 'The Popular Kids', walked by. Suzumi and I lost 2 people to those assholes-her best friend, Karin, and my now former best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, Suzumi's twin brother.  
>Annoyed with the girl's outburst, I walked to the other side of the hall as I felt a hand grab my ass.<br>"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted to the culprit behind me.  
>"Good morning to you too, Naruto," Sai said as he waved to Ino and Hinata, both of whom were in front of us.<p>

Hinata slightly turned her head as Ino said hi to us.  
>I proceeded to elbow Sai in the stomach for fear of him trying something again as my friend Kiba Inuzuka sulked past us, tears streaming down his face.<br>"What's wrong, Kiba?" Hinata asked.  
>"Akamaru d-died!" Kiba cried as Hinata hugged him tightly.<br>'That's so sad, especially since he was as close to him if not closer than he is with Hinata,' I thought, welling up with tears of sympathy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Suzumi's View  
>I stormed out of the bathroom. My eyes set on Karin and Sasuke, "I'm so sick of this, it's been one whole year and neither one of them talks to me here or outta school!" I muttered.<p>

I stood a few feet away from them behind one of Kabuto's fangirls. When he turned his back I pushed her away and stood where she stood with crossed arms.

When Kabuto turned he looked at me, "Hi, Suz."

"Don't you ever call me Suz, that nickname is for my friends and family, that includes Karin and Sasuke!" I said slapping him across the face with anger building up from the pit of my stomach.

He recovered pretty quickly and just glared at me. "Girls should learn their places, but I guess we have to teach you yours now don't we?" He groaned angrily.

"I already know my place, and it's not with you, and that's not Karin's or Sasuke's either!" I said this knowing they couldn't hear me.

I was angry and sad at the same time but I didn't care.

"Just remember one thing Kabufuck, no matter how many kids join your group and fan club; you'll never be better than me. I'm real you're a fake…" I said turning on my heel and walking away.

Sakura walked up to me. "Did you think we wouldn't see what just happened?" She giggled.

"I don't care he has had that slap coming since day one of our first grade year, we all know it."

Sakura laughed nodding in agreement.

Ino walked by us, "Hey giggles!" She must have been talking to Sakura and me. "The first period bell just rang!"

'Crap!' I thought as I ran to Math class with Sakura.

Surprisingly Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and I have Math together, Karin is in the class too. As Sakura and I ran Kiba and Sai shouted, "Wait up!"

We stopped abruptly and waited for them, laughing.

When they caught up to us we walked to class and made it in time. Our teacher is Kurenai Yuhi. She makes Math fun for us miraculously, we had her last year. I sat in my seat and the only empty seat was next to me, I looked around and everyone was here but Karin. Karin rushed in almost fumbling her books, she rushed to the seat next to me huffing and puffing for air.

-Chapter 2-Kiba's View-  
>After about 5 minutes of being comforted by Hinata, the bell rang. Going our separate ways, I walked to Class 2-C, which was a math class, surprisingly, I had the same class with 3 of my friends-Sakura, Suzumi, and Sai. I sulked inside the class, and noticed that Kurenai Yuhi was the teacher, and if I were in a better mood, I'd probably make a comment about her. However, I sat next to Sakura, holding my head down the whole time, just looking at a picture of Akamaru and I when I-no we were younger.<br>"Sorry about your loss, Kiba," Sakura said.  
>"Thanks, Sakura, it's going to take a while but, I'll get over it...Akamaru would want me to."<br>Right then, I heard the door slam against the wall as a familiar girl-Karin entered in late and sat next to Suzumi.  
>'You idiot, that isn't the best of places to sit...'<br>"Is Karin TRYING to get herself killed?" Sakura whispered.  
>I replied, "Looks that way, hey do you have any idea where Naruto, Ino and Hinata are?"<br>"They all have different classes right now and I forgot which ones they had this period," she laughed.  
>Sakura and I just spent the whole class period talking and ignoring Yuhi-sensei and the rest of the class. Well, the rest of the class until I fell asleep of depression.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Karin's view  
>I was late to Kurenai Yuhi's math class, just because Kabuto wanted to have a smoking session and forced me to tag along. As I walked into her class I tried blowing the smoke smell off me by almost pretending to drop my books. I'm glad I don't smoke or I would've been in a lot of trouble. I stared at the only seat; it was next to my ex-friend Suzumi.<p>

We were best friends from first grade to freshman year when Sasuke and I met Kabuto and the others. I haven't really talked to her since then. I quickly sat in my seat and got out my book and listened to what was saying. It was pretty hard because I had a strange itch to talk to Suzumi. But I didn't because I was given an ultimatum by Kabuto: Suzumi or Him. I picked him…

I looked at the chalk board. The math question was written on the board. (2x-6) (5x+4) I wrote down onto my paper, and then I used the FOIL method. When I finally finished the problem, I got 10x^2-22x-24. It was kind of simple till the end. I looked at Suzumi, she was having some trouble. I 'accidentally' slipped my paper on the floor near her. She looked down and grabbed my paper reading it. She jotted the exact same thing down adding fake errors then fixes so it didn't look like she copied me. When she handed me back my paper she mouthed to me, "Thank you".

I just zoned out the rest of the class time since it was basically just practice for our test tomorrow, I already knew everything. Before I knew it the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the class.  
>I walked up to Sasuke, "Sasuke, did you know Suzumi is having trouble in math?" I told him.<p>

"No and I really don't care…" He said looking past me.

I turned my head and looked where he was looking. There stood the sexy Sai. A lot of girls wanted him and some guys too. Only I knew that Sasuke was partially gay for Sai, maybe Naruto too.

Sai walked up to us eagerly, "Hey Sasu-kun." He chuckled.

walked away from the two boys. I didn't really much care for Sai that much, he knew how much I liked Sasuke. Every time I was around Sasuke he would come and talk to us and flirt with Sasuke a bit. It irks me. I listened in on their conversation though.

"You're looking really nice right now Sasu-kun." Sai said voraciously.

"Same for you Sai …" Sasuke said grabbing Sai's tie pulling him a bit closer like they were going to kiss.

I turned away because I didn't want to see a kiss. I hated how we had 10 minutes between classes.

-Chapter 3-Sasuke's view-  
>I walked back into the main hall after period 1 was over. I had gym and it was the first day, so we didn't do much, I just checked in and smoked the rest of the period away with Kabuto. I rarely smoke but when you're with Kabuto, you tend to not give second thoughts with what he asks you. Not that he threatens you, it's like you still have a choice but you just agree with Kabuto...I don't know why. It's just weird like that. That's also how it was when I joined his group and lost my best friend and my twin sister, not that I care or anything.<br>"Sasuke, did you know Suzumi is having trouble in math?" Karin asked.  
>Not really paying attention to her because I was eying one of my former friends, Sai, I nonchalantly answered, "Nope, don't care either."<br>Karin, possibly pissed at my answer to her question, walked away as I signaled for Sai to come to me.  
>"Hi, Sasu-kun," Sai said.<br>'My name may say uke, and I may actually be one but you can't dominate me if you want,' I thought, smirking as I grabbed Sai close to me and gently slammed him to the lockers, as I breathed hotly down his neck before letting go. "Hi, Sai."  
>"How did you know my secret, Sasuke?" Sai asked, blushing lightly.<br>''I didn't until just now," I retorted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Sakura's view  
>I hugged Kiba walking out of Math class sort of crying. I wiped my eyes and looked to the girls locker room, it was completely empty except for Ino. No one really gets here until the three minute bell rings, not even the coach. But Ino and I are usually here early. She was already in her bra and panties. Damn… I wish I had her body. The perfect curves. Her perfectly shaven legs… She has C cups. They are pretty big and really soft. Her ass was round and plump too. She was just perfect. I closed my eyes and walked to the bathroom stalls and walked into one. Sometimes, I have these thoughts about Ino. I shut the door and sat in the stall spreading my legs, placing one hand over my mouth. I started to rub my pussy imagining me and Ino.<br>Ino was lying on her bed completely naked. I walked in on her.

"Right on time Sakura-chan" She said spreading her legs to show me her pussy.

I turned bright red and crawled onto the bed with her. I grabbed her boobs and started to rotate them slowly. I started to lick around her right nipple. Her sexy moans of pleasure turned me on more. I slipped my hand down to her pussy and started to rub it slowly, gently pressing my index finger on her clit gently.  
>Knock knock. "Sakura get the hell out of the stall and get dressed!" Ino said.<p>

I awoke from my sex fantasy and quickly got undressed into my bra and panties.

"Jeez Ino be patient."

"Just get changed its five minutes till the three minute bell."

"SHIT!" I exclaimed rushing to my locker and quickly getting dressed in time.

-Chapter 4-Sai's View-

After the little teasing session from Sasuke, I just kind of went on about my business. Though, I was surprised, I guess you can say I enjoyed it too, though I wish there was more...Oh and if you really want to know...I don't know if I can call myself gay or straight...hell, I don't even know if I'm bi...If I like someone, I just tend to go for it I guess because Sexual orientations are too limiting.  
>I walked to the gym and as I passed the girls' restroom, I heard a slight bit of moaning. My first guess was that someone was a little bit too horny for this early in the day. Not paying attention, I bumped into Naruto, having not seen him since earlier today.<br>"Sai, you touch, you die," Naruto glared.  
>"Relax, Naruto, I'm not going to do anything...yet," I replied.<br>"So, I take it you have gym at the moment?" he asked.  
>"Yea, you?" I replied in question.<br>"Nah, I have math with some Yuhi person right now... oh and beware of the gym teacher..." Naruto warned.  
>"Okay, I will," I retorted, walking to the locker room.<br>Turning back, to stare at the blond, I saw him walk back to the main hall as be clumsily bumped into a rushing Sakura and Ino.  
>Since I could hear from somewhat far distances,<p>

I heard him utter out, "Hey Sakura and Ino."  
>"Naruto, get out of our way, we'll talk later," Sakura cried as she ran past him.<br>Naruto then proceeded to walk away and I continued to stare till I couldn't see him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-Ino's View-

As I put on my gym uniform, which was a white T-shirt and semi-long blue shorts that extended past my knees, I looked to my side and noticed Sakura was not there.

_'Where the hell is she?. We have 10 minutes for a reason and taking her sweet ass time doesn't help,'_ I thought as I went to look for her in the bathroom, the only logical place she'd be at the moment. As soon as I walked in, I heard a slight moan fade and I walked in and saw Sakura's nice toned legs as I knocked on the stall door.

"Sakura, get the fuck out of there, we have to get to class before the three minute bell!" I rang.

"C-Coming!" Sakura replied, as she pulled back up her skirt and ran to wash her hands and we ran back into the locker room.

She quickly got dressed and then we ran to the gymnasium and stood with the other students as our quirky gym teacher who always preaches about youth, Guy Hoshi, but everyone just calls him Might Guy, and I mean everybody: faculty, students, hell, even his friends.

"Alright, sons and daughters of Youth, first, let's start the day with 8 laps around the track and if you can't do that, then drop and give me 250 pushups, and if you can't do that-"

He stopped mid-sentence as everyone took off for the track, which we all finished in about under 20 minutes except for a good friend of mine Choji Akimichi, who I might add may be kind of cute but eh it wouldn't happen between us, oh and I might add Choji was the first to finish possibly because he was motivated by being bribed Korean BBQ after school or something.

Guy gave us the rest of the period to ourselves, so I just started to talk with Sakura-chan along the track then being curious, I asked, "So when you gonna hook up with Naruto?"

"UM NEVER YOU PIG!" she replied, blushing.

I laughed, "You really feel that way, forehead?"

"No, not really. It's just that.. Even though he may mean well, he's a bit loud and annoying. Besides, I've been friends with him so long, almost as long as I have been with you, so shouldn't I try to find someone else?"

"You know you love him, Sakura."

"Like... a lot... but don't push it, boar."

"Besides, I'm a bit jealous at how he's gotten closer to Suzumi since last year too.."

"Well, Sakura, I mean Sasuke was his best friend, and after they all stopped talking, they've both taken it pretty hard, you know. But I don't think Suzumi and Naruto-kun would ever get together. He loves you. She's just a close friend. He knows it, she knows it, hell even Shikamaru and Sai know this and you know one doesn't pay attention to any of this and the other pushes Naruto's buttons— a lot."

"Somehow, this makes me feel better but I'm still not going to do anything to get his attention," Sakura retorted.

"Didn't say you had to, just don't deny your feelings," I replied.

It seems like we passed up a lot of time because the ten-minute bell rang so I ran into the locker room to get dressed.

-Chapter 5- Choji's View-

After Guy made us run those 8 laps, I just raised my arms in the air as I exclaimed, "WHOO-HOO!" Most people would do that for just being first to finish as I have, but I did that because I know I won a deal with my friend Shikamaru Nara that we'd go get Korean BBQ after school if I finish first in the run.

Most people would think he's a bad friend for this but I'm the one that said I wanted Korean BBQ and I bet him and he agreed. Of course, he was the last one to finish being the lazy bastard that he is. Somewhere in the middle, I noticed a friend of mine Ino Yamanaka keeping up running with some pink haired girl whose name I don't always remember, but can you blame me? She's not as loud as Ino is, nor is she as cute as I no-chan. I'm too scared to ask her out though because if she doesn't I don't want to be embarrassed if she says no. Yes, she is that loud.

After not too much longer, the bell rang for us to get changed. I did just that and walked out, reading the latest issue of Weekly Jump and walked out the gate for our break. Oh yeah, we have that crappy ass type of school in those American movies with popular kids, jocks, and what not. I mean most of my friends will fit into different parts of those groups, but we all do sports, which will make us jocks I guess, we all are well known and liked by MOST people, so we'd kinda be popular, we also have nerdy things going on between each of us. Like my friend, Shikamaru is a lazy chess, shogi, and go genius, who, when he isn't staring at clouds or smoking, reads manga or something. Or my friend Hinata who is very shy, and would most likely be considered a loner, she's just as friendly as the rest of us. But the only 'popular' kids we have are just the douche bags that hang out with Kabuto Yakushi. Well they aren't really popular, they just want groupies and I heard that he pays the fangirls— or just fucks them in exchange for phony acknowledging. The bell rang for third period so I walked right under where I had to go.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6- Hinata's view-

I walked back into the main building of the school for third period to start, and during break, I've seen Kiba-kun in a different light: I used to think of him as rowdy and loud, but today was different— he was actually quiet today, despite asking me to talk to him or comfort him.

I slowly walked into my math class, it was held by Kurenai Yuhi, same teacher as my other friends. I sat in the front of the class, math surprisingly being one of my best subjects. I looked toward the door as Naruto-kun walked inside and sat beside me. My cheeks turned a bright shade of red. That always happened around him, so he always asks if I have a fever. I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm too shy around him. He's the only person I get like this with.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said, smiling a bit.

"Um... H-hi, Naruto-kun," I replied.

The bell rang, interrupting our conversation and starting class.

"Morning students," Yuhi-sensei rang. "Take out your textbooks and let's get started."

Yeah, Yuhi-sensei is usually laid back but for some reason we got down to business without any further ado. I ended up drilling through the problems, and Naruto-kun finished in double the time that I did. He doesn't really like math all that much, but he still somehow gets 89s or 90s. He used to get 80s last year though, I guess this is just his way of getting over Sasuke leaving our group. He took it the hardest though, because he's known him since they were infants. He was the best out of all of us in math and he made fun of Naruto-kun for getting the lowest grades out of our group, jokingly of course. Naruto-kun also didn't seem to take the comments up the ass. Then again, I hope he takes nothing up the ass because one day, he will be mine, which will be obviously impossible if he were gay. I mentally laughed at that because I know he likes one of the girls in the group. He said so himself.

"Hey, you're looking better now Hinata," Naruto smiled.

" do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"Your fever."

"Oh...um, yeah."

_ 'You idiot, it wasn't a fever, I like you, dumbass!' _I thought from his obliviousness.

"Hey, wanna listen to music till the period ends?" he asked me.

"Sure," I smiled. _'Or is he fucking with me when he asks that fever question, and is just waiting for me to make the first move?'_

Naruto took out his iTouch and handed it to me after giving me an earphone and he took one too, "Search for a song you may like."

I just simply chose a soft piano song, but I questioned the reason he had the song. I mean, I love the guy and all but Naruto, of all people! Classical Music? It doesn't fit. UNLESS he knows I secretly listen to classical but on my iPod I bring to school, it has mostly Pop, I only listen to that iPod in the comfort of my own room and he's NEVER been in my room. Why am I questioning this so much, just listen to the damn music, Hinata, listen to the damn music. I began to lean on his shoulder, and just as I was about to get comfortable, the bell rang. We both got up as I handed back his iTouch and headphone and we hugged.

"See ya later Naruto-kun," I cried.

"See ya."

-Chapter 6- Naruto's View-

Hinata and I walked out of the classroom going our separate ways and I casually walked to the second floor, I had science with Kakashi Hatake, knowing him, his ass would be like 10 minutes late, so I had time. As soon as I walked to the door, I saw Sakura-chan talking to Suzumi-chan. I stood my distance before approaching the two to better admire them. Some people may call Sakura-chan annoying, and maybe she is a bit of a nag, but she's always been a good friend of mine since grade school, and she's nicer than most would think, you just gotta get to know her and learn not to piss her off. Suzumi, well, she's just happens to be Sasuke's twin but they're nothing alike, she's far more outgoing and never an asshole, nor would she ditch her friends, but I think her losing her friend Karin made her somewhat shy. But beyond the personalities, they do good in the looks department too. Sakura-chan, sometimes has a cute innocent face, and something about her is hot when she's pissed but while she doesn't have breasts compared to the other girls in our group, she has a nice slender body with all the curves in the right places including nice hips, ass, and legs. Suzumi on the other hand, looks cute in the face too but her dark gray eyes, that have a weird red tint and her dark colored hair and her usual straight faced expression makes her look indifferent or even gloomy. Her body looks as if she's starting to develop, except her breasts, which are at least a C. I shouldn't be thinking impurely about my friends like this, well at least not Suzumi-chan. Sakura-chan is soon to be my girl though.

"Hey Naruto! Get over here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah blondie, we haven't seen you since earlier this morning! Besides, you gotta be with your girlfriend some part of the day," Suzumi teased.

"He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Sakura and I cried, we both blushed at the comment and how we denied it in perfect unison.

"Yet, yeah yeah, I know, sheesh," Suzumi stated.

"So either of you know how Kiba's holding up now?"

"He feels a little better since I saw him in third," Suzumi replied.

"That's good, now WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"I know right, it's been five minutes," Sakura retorted.

And just like clockwork minus five minutes, Kakashi casually strolled to the door and opened it, letting his students walk in the classroom, and I took a seat in the middle of the classroom by the window and to my surprise, Suzumi sat next to me, with Sakura sitting in front of me.

"Hey, what's up, Suz?" I asked.

"Hey, Naruto," she smiled.

"How've you been?" I asked.

"Good, you?"

"Stellar."

"Haha, yeah, I think I can get at least one of our friends back," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Karin, because we had somewhat of a convo earlier, but at the same time she did leave us for…him"

"Tch… maybe… But try not to worry about it because it will hurt you for trying and if we don't get them back. Eventually, they'll come back and that's when we can have open arms."

Sakura apparently heard me because she turned around and her and Suzumi both said, "Wow, your philosophy has changed a lot in the last year, Naruto."

"It's just what I've learned and an important piece of advice I got from my father."


End file.
